Mobile Suit Gundam UC 0105: Colliding Stars
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: What's more important peace or freedom? What are you willing to stand more for, your ideals or the status quo? When all is said and done what are you willing to die for? And what are you ready to live for? UC 0105 promised change, but change is something you must grasp with your own hands. Witness a new Zeon stand, right or wrong for what they believe in against the world.


Alright so this is a writing challenge from my friend. It's also my attempt to convert an old RP I started years ago, but alas never had the chance to finish. So as this is an adaptation, I tried taking characters, and settings from it to drive the story forward, with my own tweaking to fit in a more proper story. It's also both a love letter to a franchise thats brought me so much happiness in the past, and quite honestly my hardest fic i've ever written (in terms of thought put into making the story work).

So love it or hate it here is my gundam fic.

* * *

 ** _Mobile Suit Gundam UC 0105: Colliding Stars_**

" _You can have peace. Or you can have freedom. Don't ever count on having both at once."_

 _-Robert A. Heinlein_

* * *

 **Episode 0: The Past Is Prologue** v2

* * *

 _Man is quite an interesting creature, never more has life struggled so much against itself. Wanting so desperately, to believe that the fairy tale of peace is actually a possibility. That theirs enough "good" and "decent" people in this existence to stand the tide, and prevent conflict or suffering. When in actuality the very thing man craves is conflict; the chance to show your dominance, prove your right, and the chance to believe in a naïve dream. The cruel truth being, if peace and understanding were ever truly possible, war would never have been invented in the first place. Yet still everyday hundreds try so anyway…perhaps just the hope we could be better than we are is enough, or perhaps we're simply doomed to an endless cycle of destruction? Only time can ever truly give this definitive answer…_

Year 0105 of the Universal Century, just barely over a hundred years since the calendars creation. Two vast centuries since human beings dared to venture out, into that grand abyss beyond the reaches of earth. Then one humble century, since earth's population exceeding nine billion, began to collapse before uniting into a single global power. And in that moment, The United Earth Federation was born, bringing with it the start of a new golden age for mankind. In what would be considered the most ambitious undertaking in all human history…But nothing good lasts forever.

In UC 0079, during the eve of the new year side 3, the cluster of colonies furthest from earth declared themselves the "Principality of Zeon", and officially brought the golden age crashing down. Degwin Zabi, the absolute dictator of Zeon, declared spacenoids could never truly be independent, until they broke free from the shackles of the Federation…

A declaration which was heavily underestimated...until Zeon much like the creators of the atom bomb, opened Pandora's box. Unleashing a new kind of chaos into the world; massive, mechanical titans named "Mobile Suits" which ripped across Federation space gaining ground in humanities most devastating conflict, "The One Year War."

A war that went against everyone of the late Zeon Deikun's ideals. The great philosophers belief that both life, and the earth are sacred. And while humanity must never forget the place of their origin, it is even more important that all those born in space be allowed the freedom to govern themselves. Lasting peace found through understanding, and respect for who we are as living beings. A future where the "newtype" of humans theorized by Deikun, who would develop abilities from prolonged exposure to the vacuum environment of space, could truly be welcomed.

War makes monsters of us all, for while Zeon started this bloody conflict, the Federation would end up with just as much blood on its hands within the first weeks. Both sides unleashing nuclear devastation, and chemical death building up to the final nail in the coffin; "Operation British" Zeon's failed gambit, to drop a stolen colony over the Federations Jaburo base in South America. Ending in a premature drop in Australia, erasing the city of Sydney and over 16% of the continent with it. When the smoke cleared, half of humanity lay slaughtered, and the other half horrified at what they'd done in the name of "peace" and "independence."

Countless generations wasted built on the back of another sin, the corruption of Deikuns teachings by the Zabi's. Gihren Zabi twisting the belief, that newtypes could NEVER coexist with humanity. That all of Zeon must clear away "lesser" humans, to make way for the coming "master" race of newtypes. Independence under their regime, being the only way now to place spacenoids in their rightful place of dominance.

In UC 0080, on a day many feared wouldn't arrive fast enough, The Federation defeated the nation of Zeon. In no small part thanks to their final trump card, an extremely powerful, and experimental mobile suit designated "RX-78-2 Gundam." Piloted by Amuro Ray, a young boy who stepped into the role of a soldier to end the killing…But not before trading blows with a symbol of Zeon's might and perfection, "Char Aznable the Red Comet." The final battle closing with the death of the Zabi family, and the dissolvent of Zeon.

However, life is never so simple and Zeon was far from beaten, for in the aftermath a split occurred. A new nation, "The Republic of Zeon" was reinstated with limited autonomy as a political puppet of the Federation, while legions of disgruntled Zeon veterans were left scattered to the reaches of space.

Despite having no real leaders or orders left, these remnants of Zeon stayed true to their desire for freedom. A conviction that would carry, the Zabi families' corruption for decades to come, but never the less still motivating. Refusing to roll over and die, these remnants engaged the Federation in skirmishes for the next eight years. A decision carrying heavy consequences, paving the way for a growing "Pro-Earth" mentality within the Federation. Culmination in the creation of a group just as twisted as the Zabi's had been; "The Titans". Who would go on to dominate Federation space, committing their own atrocities in the process. Gassing colonies who didn't agree with them, kidnapping newtype children to be used as weapons, and converting a colony into a laser death machine.

Conflict only ever leads to one outcome, the escalation of more conflict, which took the form of Haman Karn. The acting regent of the newly declared Neo-Zeon movement, aboard the formally "neutral" Axis colony asteroid. Claiming to act as the right hand of Mineva Lao Zabi, the last surviving member of the royal zabi family, and shining beacon of hope for oppressed spacenoids. With both the Federation, and the AEUG devastated from their final battle with the Titans, she declared war on both. Beginning what would be later known as, the first Neo-Zeon war.

As if by an act of some fate or destiny, Haman Karn's ambitions were brought to a halt by another young gundam pilot; Judau Ashta. Bringing the second collapse of Zeon with him and the ZZ Gundam. But the chain of conflict remained strong, and five years later the unthinkable happened…Char Aznable returned restoring the Neo-Zeon movement once again.

He would drop Axis on top of earth, and create a nuclear winter forcing "ALL" of humanity to migrate into space. With the hopes of forcing a rapid newtype evolution, and break humanity free of earth once and for all. As proof once again of Zeon's fate forever being tied to the Gundam lineage, Amuro Ray stood ready to stop him. The two, clashing their ideologies too bare once more. The result being; Axis splitting in half before it could drop, and one half being pushed out of earth's orbit, by Amuro as Char watched…with both men fading from history.

After the loss of their beloved leader, the remaining Neo-Zeon forces fell into disarray, and fled back into hiding while desperately trying to avoid collapse. Finally returning once again in UC 0096, under the new leadership of Char's successor, Full Frontal.

A man who embodied everything his late predecessor did, knowing how desperate his people needed that symbol of strength. It being the only thing literally holding them together, in these trying times. And so with a new leader, came what was first an insult, but turned into a symbol of pride for all Neo-Zeons the nickname, "Sleeves"

Full Frontal personified the last embers of will, and strength for all of Zeon in their time of crisis. For the republic would lose its autonomy within just four short years, and with it everything: every battle, and every life lost in those long twenty years would have been wasted.

Refusing to let generations of Zeon sacrifice be in vein, Full Frontal unleashed his final trump card, Laplace's Box. The one artifact the federation feared. However, before he could ever see the truth hidden within the box, he perished in his final encounter with the Unicorn Gundam. Bringing an end to the last of Zeon's old guard, and the dreams of autonomy.

In the aftermath of that conflict, Mineva Zabi exposed the truth of the box to all the Federation. How it held the original founding charter from UC 0001, which clearly spelled out the rights and properties for "space-adapt-humans". Exposing almost a century of corruption and lies with the current Federation leadership. Her words showing just how far the government had fallen, and how much it betrayed its own ideals of peace.

This revelation shook the whole of humanity to its core, and brought into question the legitimacy of the current regime. With several heavy hearts, and heads held in shame, changes that many felt would take another century began to be considered for the first time. But while the future was to be planned, the present worked to undermine it, and in the blink of an eye four years passed. In the year UC 0100 , it was time for The Republic of Zeon to dissolve, and be folded back into the Federation as citizens once more…but not everyone.

In what was an almost unanimous decision, from the die-hard anti-reformists threatening civil war charter or no charter, a line in the sand was drawn. Should the Neo-Zeons be allowed back into the fold, it would mean all-out war from within the federation. Something that would shatter all hopes of changes for the future, and just could not be risked this early…So it was "decided" that the remnants of the Sleeves, would not rejoin the federation as citizens, and instead maintain their status as criminals. Their punishment for three decades of terrorism, and any confirmed Neo-Zeon found on earth or the colonies would be given years' imprisonment. And should they resist…military action would be used to suppress the violent enemies of the state.

Thus without officially being recognized as citizens by the earth sphere, all trade and protections were cut off in Sleeve controlled space. In what was supposed to be a new era of "peace" and "enlightenment", only left the Neo-Zeons out in the cold. The few remaining Sleeve territories falling prey to the growing anti-reformist sentiment, and anti-federation groups looking to easily take a foothold in space…Conflict begins anew.

* * *

 **December, UC 0103, Sweetwater Colony (The last Neo-Zeon held colony)**

"W…WHY!" Several voices cried out over a sea of chaos, in a day that would forever be scorched into the hearts, and memories of every spacenoid…the day "peace" failed them, and the last "safe" place for Neo-Zeons burned to the ground. On that day, the heart broken "Sleeve" masses screams of agony, would echo across all federation space…The day the largest and loudest anti-reformist group, "The Neo-Titans" came and slaughtered droves of innocents. Stamping out the last traces of hope for a lost people.

"Thi…this can't be real…please some tell me this is just a nightmare!" Gene Rikaru, yelled in horrified disbelief while clutching onto his burned, and battered right arm. Barely surviving an explosion, which had flung him through his sister in law's home. Taking a good, long look at the utter pure chaos unfolding around him, as the ringing in his ears finally ended.

The entire colony burned in a sea of red, yellow and orange and the cries of the people echoed into the night. The harbingers of this destruction falling from the artificial sky, crashing down where ever they could cause the most devastation. Homes, schools, even entire blocks crushed in an instant, without a single hint or hesitation or remorse from the invading mobile suits.

None of this felt real, how could something so wrong like this possibly be real?

Gene, had simply come to visit his family, just like he had done for the last seven years, after his brothers passing. Hell just moments ago, he was siting down having dinner, trying to get his nephew to crack a smile with one of his lame jokes, things were normal..and now after a blinding crash, they're home was burning to cinders. The flames dancing with an almost hypnotic like captivation, as the sound of explosions and gun fire carried off in the distance.

The terrified blonde boy was truly shaken to his core, his mind lost in thought desperately trying to make sense of this madness. Which made his whole body recoil in shock, once his sister in law grasped his shoulder, dragging him back into reality.

"…Gene..Gene get a hold of yourself! I know it's overloading you right now, but we're still here ok? We're still alive, but we won't be if we just stay here. I need you to stay with us, and follow the sirens with me to evac ships." Gene's sister-in-law Hana, said slapping him in the face before he slipped away into his mind again.

It was horrible, before she could say anything, her body moved instinctively to shield her son, and Gene had been sucked out in the explosion from the stray blast. After thanking god for her child still alive in her arms, she'd clawed they're way out; trying her best to push the heart break over losing the home she'd built with her late husband.

"How...how can you stay so calm through all this!" The frightened young man roared, after grabbing his sister's hand once she slapped him. Before being pulled into a hug, the brief calm returning some sense back to him.

"I'm not calm "Genie", i'm furious, and i'm scared about losing my family. But i've seen enough combat to know, I can't let that fear take hold of me, like you just let did. If you want to live you have to push your feelings down, only once you've survived can you finally cry." The proud woman said, after letting your little brother go, her years as a "Sleeve" pilot all rushing back to her.

Wanting nothing more then to just cry and yell his heart out, Gene did his best to push his emotions down like he was told. It felt impossible, but after looking her directly in the eyes, and taking deep breathes the shaking of his hands subsided. It wasn't going to be for very long, but he'd manage to keep his cool for now as best he could.

"Good see, I know you could do it, now the fighting from the sound of it hasn't reached the docks yet so we need to hurry. Just follow me, and I'll get us out of here alright?" With a strong grip Hana, said as she threw Gene and her son into the back of her car and took off. Escaping briefly only to find more problems awaiting them...

* * *

What had once been a thriving city scape for the last ray of hope for Neo-Zeons, now lay in a crumbled wasted. The destruction determined to burn away everything that these people has tried to build, and keep from collapsing in a world that didn't care about them any longer. Innocent people, now refugees provided any of them survive, scattered everywhere over the colony trying to escape the Titans onslaught.

"How are we supposed to get through that, dammit we were so close!" Gene, yelled enraged once they're path to the docks was cut off by the bulk of the mobile suits battle. The defense force were burying they're feet in the ground around the docks, but the path to them was death wish. But fate had other plans for them.

"We've got another civilian vehicle coming in form up around them!" Roared the pilot of a red command "Gelgoog", just before four more gelgoogs formed a formation with their shields around their car, escorting them to the dock hangar.

The docks were a complete mess, with people trying to cram themselves into ships, and dropping they're belonging to make room. And a completely overwhelmed defense force scrambling to on foot to guide them orderly to safety.

"So what's the plan now, wait what are you thinking?" Gene, said once he climbed out of the car, only to see Racheal heading not towards a ship, but one of the soldiers.

"The ships are that way civilian, just follow the others, theirs nothing back here for you." The soldier said, before snapping to attention when Hana showed him, her old pilots id.

"My name is, Hana Rikaru a former pilot for the Sleeves seven years ago, and I can help if you give me a suit." Hana with strong conviction in her voice, said to the starstruck guard.

"Y...yes ma'm theirs one Zulu left, we need any help you can give us would right now" The guard said, as he pointed back towards the single lone Zulu unit left over from the first wave of counter attack. Taking up dust next to an old "Efreet Schneid" which had been repurposed for construction.

"You can't be serious, your going back out there! I thought we came here to get away from all of that..." Gene tried objecting to his crazy sister, before she cut him off while putting on a pilot suit.

"The plan was to get "you" two here, their are still people out there who need help. Plus this is my home, i'm not letting someone rip it away from me and my son, if I can do something about it. Out here we have to solve our own problems. But your not part of this Genie, your just a random tourist caught up in this mess;

"this isn't your fight."

Hana said before kissing her sleeping son's head, gesturing Gene towards the evacuation crowd, and the climbing into the Zulu. Leaving a stunned Gene, too contemplate her words.

"This isn't your fight" echoing over and over again in the reaches of his mind...was he really going to do nothing, did these people mean so little to him? Or was he just scared to do something, Hana hadn't flown in almost eight years, but even she went out to help...while Gene just stood there shaking once again.

Feeling utterly useless, he turned to leave, but then another voice resonated in the teens mind, one he hadn't heard since he was a boy,

" _Gene it's alright to be scared, but never forget this; A man is never more brave or powerful then when he fights to protect someone else._ "

His father's words stopping him dead in his tracks. His head turning on it's own towards the spare mobile suit, this was insane he wasn't a a soldier yet...he ran towards it anyway. Making a choice that would change his life in ways he'd never be able to forget.

"Kid what the hell do you think your doing! Thats just an old junker we use for dock work!" The guard from earlier yelled, once Gene handed him his nephew, and then ran past him towards the suit.

"Alright I haven't actually been in one of these things, since dad took me around the sky in his zaku back on Axis...but i'm not just going to do nothing. I don't want to k...kill anyone one" Just saying the word made him sick to his stomach. "But I can't turn back now, not when theirs something I could be doing to help" Gene, yelled once he crawled into the Efreet, and the old suit sprang back to life as if responding to it's pilots will to fight. Blazing a trail behind him as he launched into a section of the city.

The suit still handled amazing well in terms of speed, despite being converted into a clunky construction bot. But it only had one main weapon now a big plasma torch in it's hand, so he'd need to rely on surprise and take a weapon off...off his first kill.

"Haha that's right you dirty Zek scum, nowhere left to run after this, but do keep trying give me something to shoot at!" A heartless Neo-Titan pilot laughed, before having his Hizack topple a sky scrapper with its bazooka, again with a sinister laugh. How dare these sleeve scum, pretend like they are anything but a bunch of dirty rats, well now their colony was a sinking ship. One they'd take, before the Federation arrived and lock down as a new base of operations…after pest control was over that was.

"Delta squad watch your six, you've got incoming!" Another Neo-Titan pilot roared through their coms, but too late to prevent Gene from ramming through another ruined building, and stabbing his torch hand into the Hizack's chest…and unleashing hellfire burning it and the pilot from the inside into a crumbled heap.

With the act of what he just had to do to survive, almost making Gene throw up he quickly grabbed the Hizack's beam saber and ignited the burning blade. Just in time to enter into a saber clash with another Hizack who'd charged at him, the moment it spotted him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are with that sneak attack just now, but it doesn't matter because your dead you Zek Sleeve trash! Let's see how much punishment that suit can take huh!" The enemy pilot roared, before pulling out a second saber and barely dodging out of the way, cut the shoulder spikes off Gene's suit.

Watching the blade that had almost taken out his main camera in one swing, race across the air with a sickening sizzle in the air, terrified Gene. This wasn't what his life was suppose dot be, he loved mobile suits yeah, but just as a hobby. He wasn't a soldier like dad, and brother had been, that kill just now was pure luck…he couldn't do this. Then with all hope slipping away from him, a single voice rippled through his mind, his fathers.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG THIS SLEEVE IS YOU BASTARD!" The brave young lad, roared for all the world to hear, before putting his thrusters to max, and charging straight into his opponent entering into another beam clash. Applying as much pressure as possible, ramming them into a corner. Then with him pinned, Gene unleashed a burst of flames point blank from the torch hand, blinding them long enough to get bisected.

"That…that's two…." He thought with adrenaline pumping, before another Hizack fell from the sky into a sneak attack, and in one motion cleaved off the Efreet's torch hand, having just barely dodged. But they did not get a second swing, as without missing a beat Gene using his free hand, sliced the suit in half with his burning blade.

"That voice just not it was that Gene? No it couldn't be, but thats the suit from the docks...Whats that crazy kid thinking he'd going to get himself killed out here ?" Hana thought in a panic, after hearing Gene over the coms.

"Whosever in there its a good thing your on our side, here take this lets see if you can shoot as well as you can stab?" Another Zulu pilot, said once he slide down next to Gene helping get his suit back up, and then handing him a beam rifle.

However before Gene could thank the pilot for helping, his Zulu was struck almost center mass by a tank shell, and he exploded into a burning husk...totally silent to the young mans horror. Once the reality of what just happened set in, Gene swung himself behind cover trying to think of a plan...panic starting to return quickly. The cowardly bastards were taking pot shots down at the city.

"Genie listen to me, it was a bad idea coming out here, but i'll yell at you once you make back alive. Right now theirs a Loto tank just a few miles back, their lobbing shells down into the city trying to hit you. If you can lure them out, i'll take the shot and end this, think you can do that?" Hana, asked her fool hardy little brother who remained behind cover as shell after shell rained down.

"I...I think so yeah, I mean I have a rifle now so i'll give it my best shot?" Gene, responded back as best he could, before maneuvering around his cover in the city. Once again the efreet's speed paying off in the end, making it easier to avoid getting hit by the shells.

The loto tank was set up within a nearby residential district, using the abandoned buildings as cover to take aim, and fire done on multiple areas of the city. They were dug in deep, and they weren't going anywhere unless Gene could smoke them out.

"Argh dammit we missed again, that punk in the efreet is a slippery little bastard for a guy with only one arm. But he can't run forever, alright got him in sector 4, lining up shot for you now...FIRE!" The loto pilot, after becoming increasingly annoyed at Gene's dodging barked to his gunner. What followed was a quick nod, and a raging stream of missiles the arced through the sky, bloating out sections of the impact zone as they fell. Each carrying a blast big enough to level entire buildings, vaporizing the target zone into a cloud of burning dust.

"You...you monsters this used to be a place where people felt safe, this used to be their home, and...and you just blow it all to hell without batting an eye. I swear i'm going to make you all pay!" The enraged young man roared, after taking a look at the sea of craters where a thriving city had been, and becoming filed with rage for these monsters. With his fiery emotions driving him, he carved a path of death straight towards his enemies, taking a risk and exposing himself to fire. And like sinister clockwork no sooner had he strafed their general area, did another salvo come his way in response.

Despite trying his best to avoid them, Gene was trapped in one of the blasts launching his suit dozens of feet into the air. What he received in return, was the loto unit moving from cover into a new position.

"I've got you now bastards!" Hana, barked as she lined up a shot, and fired her rifle. The beam striking just below the head, painting the cockpit a new smoldering red and white before knocking the unit down lifeless.

"Good job maybe we can just do this after all?" Gene, with a strong sense of victory thought once he pulled his crumbling suit back to it's feet...only to be reminded hard that life never goes according to plan.

"I saw that you little Zeon trash, let me show you what always happens to bait!" The pilot of a massive "Anksha" mobile armor unit roared, before falling from the sky on top of Gene, smashing him hard to the ground. He then lifted him up off the ground by the head unit, and bulldozed Gene through tons of rubble tearing the cockpit apart.

"GENE!" Hana yelled with rage and fear evident in her voice, after witnessing her brother get thrown around like a rag doll. Without thinking she flung herself towards them, desperate to save Gene, firing shot after shot at the mobile armor.

"Oh so your friend came out of their hole huh? Just what I was waiting for!" The Titan pilot laughed, as he to Gene's horror it shifted into mobile armor mode, and rammed straight into Hana's Zulu tearing it in half.

"No no no, please tell me you can hear me Hana...answer me!" Gene, yelled with all his and soul only to have dead silence return. This was his fault, why couldn't he just stay out of it.

Once this thought overcame Gene a massive headache bombarded him, revealing flashes of Hana's life. Her memories flying by like cells from a roll of film unfolding rapidly within his mind. Every joyful moment, every rage filled moment, and every heartbroken scene progressing completely unfiltered. I...it was too much just impossible for the young boy to process, the pain consuming him.

"W...why am I seeing this j...just make it STOP!" A totally broken Gene cried out too the world, trying to make these raw visions fade away. The mental bombardment the moment painful experience he'd ever had. However as his head split in pain something seemed to answer Gebe's cries...pure rage.

Rage found in the form of hundreds memories from everyone around Gene, once again flooding into his mind. Rage fueled by the carnage and chaos of this battle...this massacre burning an inferno within him, taking hold and turning the whole world red. And so with hate supplying it the efreet clawed its self back up, and echoed it's pilot's rage filled roar across the minds over everyone in the battlefield. A massive red aura bursting from within it engulfing the whole colony, taking hold of every Neo-Titan mobile suit and shutting them down.

"This light...it can't be? But this aura is overloading the Neo-Titan's suits while leaving ours just fine, only one event is capable of that kind of effect." The red geloog pilot thought in total disbelief of what he was seeing, every Titan suit freezing like a statue the moment that red aura exploded around them. Needing to witness it for answers, he broke rank and made way straight for the source burning like a red star just off in the distance.

"Dammit what the hell is going on my suit won't respond at all, and that bastards lit up like a freakin sun. Move darn it I can't fail my mission now we almost took this colony from these space rats argh!" The furious Neo-Titan roared as he kicked the unresponsive control console within his dead mobile armor, the ground shaking as Gene's efreet slowly stepping towards him. Hate and death screaming in it's single mono eye.

With all reason gone now only the fury driving any kind of action in his mind, Gene brandished his beam saber screamed,

"I...I'LL KILL EVER LAST ONE OF YOU!"

Yelling in an animalistic wail, before, his blade burst into an unstable torrent of energy. He then blasted straight at the titan's mobile armor, and stabbing directly into the cockpit. The blade exploding to massive size once finding it's target, completely vaporizing the enemy pilot inside, before being pulled straight up and carving the suit in half.

Then without saying another word the Efreet dropped it's blade, took out it's beam rifle, locked on to several frozen Titan suits, and unleashed several massive shots amplified by the aura. Each one tearing through the artificial air leaving a particle trail, before finding their marks, and transforming the titan mobile suits into a sea of burning wreckage in an instant.

"All of you"

Being the only words whispered by Gene, before dropping his melted rifle, and tearing open Hana's Zulu. The efreet then collapsing in a ruined heap as the psycho field dissipated, and it's pilot jumped out of it's chest. As the voices left and hope returned to Gene with each step towards Hana, all that awaited him was a nightmare he'd never be able to wake from.

Hana was still by some miracle alive...however parts of her were completely crushed under her wrecked suit, and the light was starting to fade from her eyes. Worse yet Gene could feel it leaving her through their connection.

"d...don't blame yourself for this...it was m...my life and I lived i...it how I wanted...i...i'm so proud of how you acted a...and I know Jacob will be t...to when I tell him..." Hana spoke tired and softly as Gene held her in his arms, rubbing her bloody hand down his cheek to feel his face one last time. He'd grown so much since Jacob, first introduced her too his shy little brother almost a decade ago. His grip was so strong now, but he never wanted to hurt a soul a day in his life. She'd always loved that part of him.

There still was so much she wanted to tell him, like how deeply his brother Jacob had cared for him, even despite how distant he'd been their whole lives. And she wanted to thank him for bringing some joy back into her life, but all she could do before fading away was smile one last time. Gene's tears and face being the last sensations as the darkness took her.

As Gene totally consumed with grief, watched the life drain from Hana's eyes. With her limp hand trailing blood down his cheek, he couldn't keep it in anymore, bitter tears of pain and regret burning down his face, turning red with Hana's blood. He made his brother a promise, that he'd always protect his family, and failed. Worse yet this was all his fault. She died protecting him, because he rushed in trying to act like a hero. But he wasn't a hero, he was just a powerless kid, one who'd have to live with the guilt of killing his sister.

"Dear lord it's just a kid?" Having finally arrived moments ago to witness the aura die down, the red gelgoog pilot said in total shock at the psycho felids source. Then she t in horror the kid was a dead woman bloody hand. Plain as day this was the first dead body the kid ever saw up close, and the fact he knew them had broken him.

"The battle is over kid, you've seen enough I'll take you back...I know it feels like it right now, but this isn't how the world ends, I promise you it's not." The pilot said after placing his coat over a devastated Gene's shoulders, a mix of pity for his lose, and rage over his powerlessness to prevent this heartbreak.

* * *

 **January 05th, U.C. 0105, Location Unknown (One Week Before, Operation: Axis Rising)**

Time just like life is terribly cruel, the tragedy of Sweetwater doing nothing to halt it's progress. Almost half the colony had been slaughtered in what was rapidly being called the "Hellwater Massacre". The rest having only been saved through a desperate struggle of their remaining sleeve forces, and the miracle performed by Gene that day. But nothings ever fair in this world, and without even a chance to bury the victims, the Federation arrived. Quickly declaring all of the colony a demilitarized zone, and annexed it. Claiming that it was now, under their "protection". Arriving "just in time" after the final Neo-Titan wave had been defeated, clearly having chose to "let them sort it out themselves." And under the pretense of converting it into a refugee center, the inhabitants were imprisoned. Their status as "Zeon terrorists" still very much active, what "heroes" the federation were.

With nowhere left to go the remnants of Neo-Zeon scattered to the wind over those long years. Quickly devolving into two factions, rogue anti-earth pirates, and nomadic like refugees trying to find a new place to bury their heads in the sand.

Gene on the other hand, he fell through the cracks. Completely speechless he took his nephew back home to Luna, and tried to return to normal...but it wasn't that simple for him any more. He'd never be the same after watching...feeling Hana die in his arms with there connection. Having learned after the chaos that he was a newtype, and the efreet had actually been equipped, with an old prototype psycho-frame. Having channeled his: anger, guilt, and heartbreak into a field around him. It was all a bunch of science he couldn't even begin to understand, but it did mean he couldn't run from his past anymore. He was Zeon.

Despite being born on Axis, Gene had never been a nationalist, thanks to his parents shielding him from Haman's propaganda.

"I'm fighting so you and your brother never have to."

His father who'd been a proud member of the Axis defense force, often telling a kid. And to his credit Gene had never once felt the burning pride or superiority the Zabi family, demanded all Zeon's feel.

In fact he made it a point to avoid all things Zeon...including his brother. He never forgave them for costing their father his life during Char's attack on earth, and the day his brother joined up with Full Frontal. He'd been all but dead to him.

"Dad had one of those uniforms to and guess what, you're throwing your life away for NOTHING just like he DID!"

That fight being one of the harshest in his life. And something Gene had never stopped regretting. The gods honest truth being in many ways he'd never been able to understand his father or brother, but after all this he'd begun to in some small way. He had something he needed to protect now.

Silent like a ghost Gene, sat in the open cockpit of his mobile suit tinkering with his latest modifications. The anti-gravity within the cramped Endra-class ship, while helpful fun, made keeping his tools from floating away annoying. Luckily the constant sound of the other suits being worked on kept his mind focused on the task at hand.

The suit itself, standing proud like great guardian was a heavily customized Zaku-II. A remnant of the one year war, which Gene had used all his favors within the organization to obtain. Having originally been a reserve unit for the famed Black Tri Stars, it carried the purple and black color scheme, instead of the old green standard. It had taken months to retrofit it's systems, integrate a psycho-frame, and even longer to install Gene's modifications. But it was completely worth it, now sporting multiple; missile pods, triple thick body armor, hand mounted vulcan cannon, and a beam halberd. He'd transformed it into a literal walking fortress, a reflection of it's pilots resolve and conviction.

"Just a little bit more work and you'll be good to go big guy, now let's see if can get that hand moving properly. There we go once I'm done with you, we're gonna be able to take on the whole world." Gene, joked after crawling into the pilot's seat and having the purple mobile suit bend it's arm up, and down to test the joints. Fixing this suit had quickly become, one of his favorite things to do after joining up. So much so that he refused to let any of their techs touch it, unless it was severally damaged.

"Don't tell me your still working on that train-wreck? Any idiot can slap god-knows how many rockets on a damn Zaku, just shows your own lack of skill as a pilot kid." A grizzled voice laughed at Gene, from the other-side of the hangar.

The voice belonging to none other than "Gray Mcendrick". Who'd been nothing, but a condescending ass to Gene after he joined up. He was built wide in such a way as to seem short until he was looking down on you. His features were rough, as if built out of MS armor, and the scars on his body nearly equaled the ones on his MS.

Currently, however, he appeared totally unassuming. Just another pilot, lounging on some crates in front of his Mobile suit, hat pulled down over his eyes.

His Geara Zulu loomed over the hangar. Not to say that it was taller, wider, or even more imposing in its features than the other Mobile Suits, but it carried an air of respect like men carry coats. It's Zeon green paint job was chipped and cracked at the edges of the trim, exposing the dark metal underneath. Some would say it needed to be repainted, but as many a paint-mechanic could attest, the new paint job would seemingly just dissipate practically the moment the machines pilot stepped into the cockpit. Similarly, strange mechanical errors or malfunctions that had perplexed many a Zeon mechanic would simply disappear as soon as the pilot was called over to examine them. Upon the engineers flabbergasted attempt at an explanation, Grey would just laugh, and pat the poor man or woman on the shoulder.

'The machines just bored', he would say, 'she's just having some fun.' Which summed up the Massive Geara Zulu rather nicely. Dings and dents that refused to buff out covered her flanks, and hastily painted kill markers covered the left breastplate in uneven rows. The machine stood perfectly erect in its housing, aside from its head which tipped ever-so-slightly forward, giving the impression that it was mimicking the hat-over-the-eyes look of its pilot lounging below it. The machine was old, and despite at first glance looking remarkably unremarkable, it demanded a respect that some would say a vehicle of its class should never be able to deserve.

"Don't sell either of us short old timer. This guys packing so much heat, he could punch a hole throw anything, and my last score in the SIM was way better then yours. But if you ever wanted to test for real, which is better your Zulu or my Zaku go right ahead." Gene, laughed to Gray through his Zaku's microphone and crossing it's arms mockingly.

Gray just grinned and looked up at the kid.

"I don't know if we're looking at the same Mobile suits kid. Sure, the old ladies nothing special," he pointed a finger at the purple zaku. "But at least I haven't strapped boxes full of explosives all over her."

He stuck out his pointer finger and thumb, lazily imitating a gun and pointing at each pack of rockets in turn.

"Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Zaku's were never fast to begin with, how do you think that thing will handle with big heavy rockets all over it?" Gray, said with another hearty laugh.

"It's called skill, not that I'd expect an old fossil like you to get what I'm talking about? Besides I seem to remember the history texts saying Char's Zaku, could almost go toe toe with the first gundam." Gene, said in his own condescending voice to Gray.

"Key word there is "almost" kid, but not that I'd expect "you" to understand what class is." Gray spoke while still relaxing in his nap.

"Like you'd know anything about class old timer." The spirited young pilot said as his Zaku's single red eye glared over at Gray.

"You know it kid. Ask any Zeon commander, they'll tell you I'm the best bait." Gray grunted as he moved himself into sitting position. He had long ago given up trying to tell people he was't "old", since for a mobile suit pilot he was. The one year war had wiped out his fathers generation, and the following wars and skirmishes had all but wiped out his. It was a telling fact that practically every federation gundam in history had to be piloted by a child.

"The nap was the best I've had in a while kid. Got to go a whole ten minutes without having to pull someone's ass out of the fire. You should try it some time."

"Well what a refreshing change of pace, you two are still finally "bonding"? You both have magnificent machines, perhaps its better just to focus on that instead hm?" A calm and commanding voice spoke to both men, once it's owner had floated over into the hangar.

"Nah no worries from me boss man, just trying to school this kid, but the next lesson can wait." Gray, said with his best sarcastic voice to they're organization's leader, "Enigma Z".

A tall man who carried himself with a sense of strength, wearing a red and black cloak, black body armor, and a pale porcelain white mask with a single black eye slit. Emitting a clear aura of pride coupled together with a hint of regret, with each of his calculated steps.

"And you call me a "kid" at least I actually take this seriously, and call him by his title jerk" A very annoyed Gene, barked to Gray whom promptly ignored him.

"Yah yah sure kid"

"Now now it's quite alright Gene, i've told you before I don't really like being called a "leader". We had "leaders" in the past, and it never got us anywhere, think of me more like our face. Now I came down here for two things, first to congratulate you on finally finishing your pet project, and to speak with Gray in private." Enigma playfully laughed, before putting a proud hand on Gene's shoulder. It had taken him a long time since Enigma found him that day, but he'd finally begun to loosen up and act his age again.

Their had been so many moments Enigma honestly thought Gene forgot he was still just a kid. Fearing he'd never be able to connect with people again after his the trauma of that day.

"Thank you sir, it's taken a long time to build this guy from the ground up again, but it's been worth it. I'm going to use him to help make our goal a reality, I want to make a better place for my family...even if they end up hating me for how I tried doing it one day." Gene said with a bright happy grin to Enigma.

"No one likes a kiss ass kid, now excuse us the "grown ups" have to talk business later." Gray, joked as he got up, and shoved his hat into Gene's face before leaving with Enigma.

* * *

"Honestly why must you antagonize the boy like that Gray, can't you see he doesn't like it. Our pilots need to trust each other, not get into brawls with each other." Enigma, with a deep sigh said to his old friend, once they arrived in the hangar control center totally alone.

"Hey never underestimate a good brawl boss man, sometimes that's just what a man needs to understand another. Besides i'm not bullying him or anything him, just a bit of teasing, someones got to get him chatting with people. The kid just sits around all day by himself, doesn't talk to anyone, at least this way he has someone to keep him out of his own head for too long...or I could just be a sadistic bastard either works with me hehe?" The imposing man said with a great big hearty laugh, before realizing the seriousness hanging over his friend.

Without a word in response, Enigma Z tinted the viewing window so no one could see inside, and removed his mask.

"...Do you think we have any real chance of pulling this off Gray? I need to believe we do, but we are just a ragtag fleet of outcasts. And i'm no Char Azanable or Full Frontal, my words of a better tomorrow can only carry us so far?" Enigma, asked as he looked over the crew inside the hangar, and realized just how "young" they all were compared to these old war dogs.

"Ha thats what's got you so worked up, and here I thought it was something serious?...Look I'm not going to lie, it won't be easy for us. We're hardly a "real" militia force at this point, but that's never stopped us Zeon's from trying dammit. Despite my teasing that kid is a damn good pilot, and so are the rest of these little runts." Gray chuckled

"We've better fighter who cares, so it's really just that simple huh?...Doesn't it ever bother you how the people fighting "our" wars, are younger and younger with each one. Take Gene for example, he should be in school working towards making something positive out of himself, now he's building a war machine instead. I've tried to help him, but he doesn't want help, he just wants the world to go back to normal..and he knows it never will." He said with a heavy sigh of self doubt.

"Sometimes I fear the future I talk about is no better, then the brainwashing poison of the Zabi's. That can't be our legacy anymore, it just can't not if we want to move forward. Hate can't be what defines us." Enigma, spoke while lost in his face's reflection off his mask, his eyes looked so...tired.

'I hate to break it too you boss man, but no one ever said life was perfect. We all have our own reasons for being in this fight, you had nothing to do with that. Sometimes life just sucks, and you experience heartbreak. Alls you've done is remind those kids, we don't have to lay down and die. We can get back up and fight for something we believe.

"And we don't believe in you, because of some mask. Everyone one of us is here, because we want to hope that they aren't just words." Gray, said to Enigma after giving him a slap on the back, and leaning back against the window to look him eye to eye, with a wide grin.

After taking a few moments to compose himself, and with the weight of his oldest friend's words overtaking him, Enigma put his mask back on once more. That old fox always knew just what to say to get him motivated again.

"...Yeah you're right, I can't hold myself responsible for dragging you all into this, you've made your choices long before meeting me. I've never let my own views or hatred guide any of you, we're here because we all decided this world needed to change. The best I can promise you all is that I'll use my dying breath, trying to build that better future. A way for all of us to finally heal, and live again." Enigma, proclaimed with a grin from just how foolish he'd been acting, and taking one final glance back down at Gene working on his Zaku.

What they were about to do would be difficult, and people like this boy would be pushed to their breaking point, but Enigma swore he'd do everything in his power to see them through it. He'd give the next generation a future to live in, even if it meant in the end history would see him in the same light as; The Zabi's or Char Azanable. For starting what many will view as yet another pointless conflict. He'd carry the weight of all the human races; resentment, hate, and mistrust if he had to, this was never about "his" future being a happy one. This would be Neo-Zeon's shining moment of hope or it would be its final moments. Either way they'd be the ones opening that door to the future, with their own two hands. A new era of change was about to begin with a new Zeon.

* * *

 **January 12th, U.C. 0105, North America, Washington D.C., Federation Peace Conference**

It had been a very long nine years for Mineva indeed, once Laplace's box had been opened, and with it the truth spread across the federation much had to be done. While she vowed never to be a political figurehead, as a symbolic gesture to show the ideals her family had started needed to die out, if peace was ever going to work. She did promise to work hard with those within the government who'd after seeing the corruption, were no longer satisfied with the status quo. Good people who still believed in what the Federation could be for everyone, earth born and spacenoids alike. Change was on the horizon for a better future.

But to no one's surprise change hadn't just occurred overnight, and to many of the federation council's disagreement, the Neo-Zeons had remained labeled terrorist who were "unfit" to rejoin the federation. An act which greatly disappointed Mineva, but never the less strengthened her convictions. Nothing made someone stronger then when they had a cause to keep them going…and loved ones to give them strength.

"So how did the peace talks ago today, we any closer to that bright future yet?" Banagher Links, asked his wife after meeting her on the steps of the old US senate building, which had been home to the peace conference she held every year for the Federation. A conference to discuss the changes the government should be making, and the future of the brining the Neo-Zeons back into the fold too finally become whole again.

Just like nine years ago, Banagher had been Mineva's rock, no matter how hard these political battles had become, he'd always been there to give her the courage to believe in herself. Something to hold onto, a reminder of what she was working so hard far. So that one day everyone could feel just as happy and safe, as she did in his arms.

"Well it went about as well as it ever does, so many people caring more about shouting over old grudges, and vendettas. But we're making progress despite that, believe it or not I finally got them to reopen Sweetwater as a memorial. It's going to be a federation territory again; those poor people can finally start to rebuild their lives. And that's just a start, I hope to use this as a foothold for finally get them all back into the Federation…" Mineva, said to her husband with a clear sense of pride in her work finally bearing fruit all over her grinning face. Only stopping once Banagher, tussled her fair to get a cue reaction out of her.

"Well it's good to see theirs one thing that will never change in this world, your desire to help people get back on the right path. I'm glad to see you've found your calling, anything to see that bright smile of yours." Banagher, said to his wife with a smile of his own, before taking her into his arms and hugging her…If only that happiness they both felt in that moment could have lasted forever, but life doesn't always work that way. And so in just as fast, as the feeling of calm had arrived, it was replaced by one of dread.

"Madam, you must return to the assembly conference there is terrible news!" One of Mineva's attendants, shouted after they'd come running out of the senate building in an emergency.

"This can't be good, go see what it is, I'll be here when you get back I promise ok." Banagher, told his wife before she was whisked away back into the senate building. Quickly checking every news feed he could once she did, to discover the problem himself.

With a growing sense of despair in her friend's posture, Mineva moved as fast as she could with them back into the assembly, which was in uproar once again…only all agreeing on one thing which scared her even more. For on the main viewing screen the words, "War has been declared, in wake of terrorist attack on Londenion Colony"

"This can't be please no, not after all the work we've done to make this peace last…why?" Mineva, thought with a mix of emotions; anger for these radicals, guilt for her words not reaching them, and despair for what this meant for the future. All while staring at the man on the screen dressed in red and black addressing the whole Federation.

" _Hello people of the Earth Sphere, my name is Enigma Z, and we are: " **The Sons of Zeon!** " What begins today is done in the name of all those thrown aside by this corrupt regime, no longer will your cries be ignored, and never again shall you be victims. Today we stand tall, today we take what should have always been yours freedom for all spacenoids. Today brothers and sister I ask you to **LIVE!**_ "

And so with a few lines what many would one day call, "the Fourth Neo-Zeon war" began against this small group of revolutionaries.

* * *

Preview for next time!

[Set to the Gundam Unicorn OP song, "Into the Sky"]

 _" After almost a decade of progress, the fragile peace resulting from the truth of Laplace's box is shattered. With the desire to start a revolution remnants of Zeon, launch a co-vert operation on earth. As embers turn to flame, two souls clash against in combat, and a declaration becomes an inferno._

 _[Scene with Gene in a mobile suit battle against OC Federation pilot, then Enigma Z hijacking federation satellite and addressing all of the colonies; ignite wave of support from former Zeons]_ _  
_

 _" And as the dust and ash clear way Mineva, fights to keep everything they've worked for from crumbling"_

 _[Scene makes her own speech to all the Earth Sphere, appealing to stop the fighting]_

 _"...Conflict escalates more conflict once again in the chain. Next time, on "Colliding Stars ", Episode One: Operation Rising Axis._

[Just doesn't feel like a gundam story without a dramatic teaser for next ep]

* * *

A/N

* * *

So thats the first episode, and it's not prefect it's the definition of a passion project so it never had to be anything but fun. Especially that ending, old faces returning, and a glimpse at our, SoZ characters. I've always loved how the characters are portrayed in this series. On a fundamental level their are no "good" or "bad" guys, just people making choices they have to live with. So I wanted this to be a story, which reflected how each character is just following what they think is right.

* * *

 _As with all my stories, if you liked it please let me know with a **review/favorite/follow**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own gundam or any of its characters, they are both owned by Sunrise entertainment. I am simply borrowing them for work of fiction.


End file.
